Conventionally, various compact optical scanners (micro scanners) have been developed that use a MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) technology. For example, as shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B, in an optical scanner disclosed in Patent Document 1, a cantilever beam hd that supports a twisted beam ma connected to a mirror (moving portion) mr is resonated with an electrical signal applied to a piezoelectric element pe provided on a base member bs, and, with that resonance, the mirror mr is swung comparatively greatly.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-293116